Gráinne Ní Mhaoilchiaráin
Gráinne Ní Mhaoilchiaráin is a firbolg monk of the Way of the Shadow. She lived a blessed life with her husband and two children in a peaceful village, until the day the hobgoblins of the Blood Moon Clan arrived. Led by their employer, the Dark Jester given the moniker 'Broken Horn', they razed the village, abducting many of the villagers and killing the rest. Gráinne was one of the ones abducted, while her family were slain. Oh so she thought. Past Gráinne was born to parents Ethne and Irven in the quiet firbolg village of Cloondoolough. Her father died when she was in her early teens, her mother raising her into adulthood, teaching the monastic traditions of their village. It was during her training that she met and fell in love with Tadhg Ó Súilleabháin. The two were inseparable soulmates and soon married, Tadhg taking Gráinne's family name as was tradition. They had two children, Saoirse and Clarain, and the four of them lived happily in the village. That was until the hobgoblins of the Blood Moon Clan came, lead by the Dark Jester whom Gráinne named 'Broken Horn'. The hobgoblins tore through the village, taking prisoners where they could and killing when they couldn't. Gráinne was outside of the village when the attack started and came back to find her home burned to the ground, her family inside. She was knocked unconscious by an unseen attacker and dragged away. Waking up hours or days later, she couldn't tell, she found herself bound in a dungeon with three strangers; a half-orc, a tiefling and a human. Present Waking up in the dungeon, she helped the three strangers escape and, with no home to go back to, accepted their offer to join their quest. The Dark Jesters were now a common enemy and thwarting them seemed like a fair plan in life. On her travels, she met the halfling Candice who quickly became enamoured with her, especially after an eventful night out on the streets of Caipitael. Gráinne has been unsure of her feelings for Candice and has rebuffed any direct attempts at a kindling romance, still recovering from the loss of her children and husband. But little did she know that the latter was not lost in the way she thought. After a case of mistaken identity led to Gráinne being arrested, the Kingslayers discovered that another firbolg, a male with a burn-scared face, was committing murders across the Trade Coast and beyond. Hunting down the culprit, Gráinne was shocked to her core to discover the murderer was her presumed dead husband Tadhg. Driven mad by the death of their children, and the presumed death of Gráinne, Tadhg had turned his rage outwards at the civilisation that had given rise to the forces that razed his home. Although Gráinne initially thought to hand Tadhg over the authorities, Baelfire managed to convince her to imprison him within the hold of the Weatherlight until they could find someone to help calm Tadhg's tortured mind. Future Write Gráinne's goals here * Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan - Griffon Cloak? Category:Kingslayers of Darkwater